sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
2036
Psychomanteum is set in the future – the somewhat distant future, which leads to a few complications and blank spaces with regard to the world our character’s occupy. For the sake of consistency, we’ve outlined a basic and rather conservative vision of “the future” for you here. However, that is all it is – basic. If you have an idea for a technology that you would like to incorporate, just ask. If you are unsure of how a situation might have changed over twenty years and this page isn’t providing you with any answers, then simply use your knowledge of the present. Political The United States has been knocked off of its throne as the world leader – however, no single country has truly risen as a superpower in its wake. China, America, India and the EU grapple for political hegemony and have effectively created a deadlock. Japan is also participating in the proverbial power struggle. The country has been in a period of prosperity, growth and development for a little under a decade, and as the leading developers of AI and related robotic technology, its current leaders believe they stand a fighting chance at joining the United States and China at the top of the heap. As such, present political rhetoric tends to be business-friendly and oriented around “securing Japan’s future.” Social Liberalization (to some traditionalists, Westernization) has continued in the country at a more or less steady pace. Almost all groups campaigning for social rights have made some degree of headway. Women make up a much stronger portion of the work force, with many women choosing to return to work after having children. Due to falling birth rates, Japan is also home to a larger proportion of immigrants than ever before, and while immigration policy is less stringent than it once was, being full-blooded Japanese still comes with social and economic advantages. Cultural Oh, how convenient! 2036 is a “retro” year for fashion, music, trends, and social groups! What are the odds that it would look more or less like 2012 with a bit more 80s thrown in? Technological The most significant technological advance has been the invention of functional AI. Developed largely by the Kirijo Corporation and presently in the Zeta model of development, robots are available to the upper echelons of society as housekeepers, workers, or even just conversation pieces. The AI of the robot is tuned to its specific task, so that its “mental capacity” does not exceed or conflict with what it is being asked to do. Recently, hundreds of combat models were sold to America to be implemented for the first time, and the future of warfare is becoming of serious concern to the global community. Other, less flashy machines of course play a large part in every day life – robots play a big part in compensating for Japan’s low birth rate, and most entertainment technology has reached the point of hyperconvergence. The average cell phone has augmented reality, expandable/fold-out touch screens, 3 dimensional display, basic holo capability, voice recognition software, HD voice and video capture, at least one built in “console package” (Wintendo remains the most popular for mobiles), and about a terrabyte’s worth of space for the owner to fill up with kitten macros. Everything is smaller; everything is more advanced; and for some reason, everything seems to have a HuD. Medical In general, people live longer, healthier lives, and thanks to new technology, may even have the option to age slower (one example: for women of a certain income, menopause is more or less optional). Nanobot technology and stem-cell research have been valuable tools for combating genetic and debilitating diseases, and many of them seem to be on the ropes. Cybernetic implants are an affordable reality for many people. Prosthetics are highly dextrous and can even be mapped to nerve endings to simulate touch. Category:Psychomanteum Category:Persona